


Sous les Etoiles

by Eydol



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gros spoiler, M/M, Post Game
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On disait que la nuit était propice à révéler les faiblesses d’une personne. Ce n’était pas totalement faux. Mikleo en était la preuve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous les Etoiles

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit drabble post-game sur Mikleo. Attention au gros spoiler sur la fin du jeu ~  
> Disclaimer: Tales of Zestiria ne m'appartient pas.

            On disait que la nuit était propice à révéler les faiblesses d’une personne. Ce n’était pas totalement faux. Appuyé contre la rambarde, à Lastonbell, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le ciel étoilé, les larmes mouillant son visage à la peau blanche presque transparente. Il n’y avait qu’à la lueur des étoiles que Mikleo s’autorisait à être faible ; le jour, il gardait un visage impassible et faisait semblant d’être fort devant ses amis.

            Mais Mikleo n’était pas fort, loin de là, pensait-il.  Lorsqu’il tournait son regard vers la lumière qui émanait du centre de la terre, il se sentait nostalgique et, le cœur lourd, tentait de ne pas sombrer dans les nombreux souvenirs qui l’assaillaient. Il passait le plus clair de son temps Et, le soir venu, à la lueur des étoiles, lorsque personne ne pouvait le voir, il se laissait aller à sa douleur.

            C’était idiot de sa part, Sorey n’aurait jamais voulu ça, il le savait. Pourtant, c’était plus fort que lui. Depuis la terrible bataille qui avait eu lieu à Camlaan, Mikleo pleurait chaque nuit la perte des personnes qu’il aimait. Il savait qu’il retrouverait Sorey tôt ou tard, et il espérait que ça serait plus tôt que tard, d’ailleurs, mais, pour le moment, il ressentait un grand vide, comme si on lui avait coupé une partie de son âme.

            C’était ça, en quelque sorte. Il avait perdu Grand-Père, avait retrouvé sa mère pour la reperdre deux minutes plus tard, et puis, consciemment, il avait accepté de perdre d’une certaine façon Sorey. Ça avait été le plus dur. Il avait grandi avec Sorey, avait vécu pas mal de choses avec lui. Ils avaient découvert le monde, ou du moins le continent de Valbois, ensemble et l’avaient sauvé. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, Sorey dormait pour un nombre indéfini d’années et lui, Mikleo, attendait.

            La nuit, il pleurait la perte de ses proches mais surtout, la longue attente qu’il devait vivre avant de retrouver son meilleur ami, celui qu’il aimait plus que tout. À cette épreuve, il triompherait. Il attendrait le temps qu’il faudrait et, lorsque le jour tant attendu viendrait enfin, il arrêterait de pleurer.

            Mais, pour l’heure, il se laissait aller à sa faiblesse sous la lueur des étoiles qui avaient été témoins de leur promesse.


End file.
